Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film-forming material capable of easily forming a film composed of a metal oxide on the surfaces of various substrates, and a method for forming a film including forming a film on a surface of a substrate using the film-forming material.
Related Art
Conventionally, for various purposes, the formation of a film composed of a metal oxide, such as a SiO2, film is performed on the surface of a substrate used for manufacturing semiconductor elements or various devices. For example, a chemical vapor deposition method (a CVD method) is known as such a method for forming a film composed of a metal oxide.
However, burning at a high temperature of 400° C. or higher is necessary to form a dense film of a metal oxide by a CVD method. For the above high-temperature process, there are problems in that considerable time and cost are involved and production efficiency is poor.
From the above-described problems, a method for forming a dense film of a metal oxide at a low temperature has been proposed. In detail, a method for forming a dense film of a metal oxide on the surface of a substrate by the hydrolysis condensation of a metal compound (W) has been proposed in which the method includes applying a solution prepared by dissolving the metal compound (W) capable of generating a hydroxyl group upon hydrolysis in a specific solvent (S) on the surface of the substrate (see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2007-086711
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent No. 4970803